


Thelema

by Deliophobia (Kiss_Shining)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dragon Ball GT - Freeform, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, Implied Romance, No Plot/Plotless, Offhand Fic, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_Shining/pseuds/Deliophobia
Summary: It became a ritual for Pan to skip school to visit Trunks at work.





	Thelema

**Author's Note:**

> I added the “squick” tag because I left Trunks and Pan at their canonical ages. That is: Pan is 10, and Trunks is 24. Nothing happens at all, but I know that a lot of people have a problem with age gap relationships (unrequited romance or not), so I added it as a precaution. 
> 
> **If this is going to be a problem regardless, then please, by all means, don’t compel yourself to read this. ** The Trunks/Pan (or even Trunks & Pan) fanbase is too small, probably in part having to do with the fact that Pan only exists in GT (and Xenoverse, if you look hard enough) as a relevant character. I really hate having to hunt down this pair, so I’m starting to make my own. In other words, all of my TP stories are pretty much self-indulgent. 
> 
> (It’s hilarious because apparently something is lost in translation from here to FF.net. There are tons of TP stories there, if not a bit clichéd.)

If Trunks got one more phone call from his secretary about another meeting, another contract to sign, or another visitor, he was going to jump out of the window. And look at that, there was a conveniently placed window pane right in back of him.

It was December, one of the worst times of the year for Capsule Corporation. People were away for the holidays, companies were trying to rush their transactions in a failed attempt to close shop in time for the New Year; the list went on and on. And Trunks was tired. Tired, frustrated, and very much irritable. Because if he hadn’t warned his coworkers and employees about this no less than _two months ago_, then he could have chocked it up to nothing more than unfortunate circumstances. But this happened every year, and the pandemonium always fell on him, being the president. If only he could fire employees unilaterally.

Outside of his office, he heard the muffles of feet rapidly shuffling, cabinets slamming, doors opening, and obnoxiously boisterous voices that scurried in the hallways like rats scampering down a dark alley. He repeatedly held his breath as footsteps came near, and released it as they faded, thanking all of the major deities above that they didn’t come knocking. As it was, he had papers piled so high on his desk that he couldn’t even see the front door even if someone were to come in. But he really didn’t want to add any more work to his load. Worse that Capsule Corporation was already behind a few months due to Earth’s destruction and the negative energy, everything was even more hectic than it usually was around this time.

As Trunks massaged the bridge of his nose and rested his head on his desk, he heard a faint rap on his window behind him. A sinking feeling settled into the pit of his stomach, and he ignored it. He would pay for a distraction right now, but he didn’t want that type of distraction. Not now, when he was in a foul enough mood as it was.

The rapping came again, a bit more incessant than the last time, and he straightened his back, keeping his eyes trained on a contract that he wasn’t even reading. But then the rapping descended into banging, and he heard the one line that he dreaded:

“Trunks, if you don’t let me in right now, I’m going to force my way through, whether you like it or not!”

He sighed. Of course Pan would come visit him now of all times.

Turning around in his chair, he rolled it forward, just enough that he could stretch over, unlock the window, and push it open. She flew in with a smug grin, elated that she got what she wanted. It seemed that Pan’s selfishness never ended, did it.

“What class is it this time,” he asked, and she sat in the guest chair across from him.

“Math. It’s too hard. And it’s boring. I mean, how does a stupid theorem from almost two centuries ago have anything to do with now? It’s so stupid,” she whined, pouting.

“Trust me, you’ll need it more than you think,” Trunks blithely replied, and glimpsed back over his papers. His eyes became spotty, and he rubbed at them. “Listen, could you—”

“Can I help?” Without asking, she flew over to him, leaning over his shoulder, messing up his already disoriented contracts. Her hair tickled his neck, and he swatted at it before finally pushing at her arm.

“No. This isn’t a game, Pan,” he said, and glancing at her crumpled face, added, “You can’t even do your schoolwork properly. How am I supposed to trust you with the company’s future if you can’t even handle your own?”

“I can too,” she argued, and pushed back at his hand. “But I’m not going to be a mathematician like dad is. I’m going to be a lawyer. Lawyers don’t have a need for dumb things like math.”

“Says who? What law school will take you if you can’t even master geometry?”

“Well…” She frowned, and he smirked, taking a small amount of pleasure in her defeat. She was witty, but she knew when she was wrong.

“Exactly.”

“But I already asked you to tutor me.”

“And I told you that I’d do it after this month. Go find someone else in the meantime.”

“But they suck. They don’t have patience like you do. And cram class is hard.”

A particularly loud thump outside of his door startled them both, and Trunks sighed again, remembering where he was and all of the work he had to complete before the week was out. He didn’t have time to be bickering with Pan like this. He pushed her away one more time, enough that she was no longer anywhere near his desk.

“I have a lot of work to do, Pan. Talk to me after, okay?”

“…alright.” She was put-out, but she listened, sullenly floating back to his window, and he felt something akin to pity for her. After all, she wasn’t here because Math was boring or because History was too entailed or because Science wasn’t exciting enough; she was here because she had no one else to relate with other than him. Goku was gone; he went somewhere, and he hasn’t been back since. Goten was too busy dating to look twice at Pan, and Gill had been helping Bulma more and more in her lab. It was only natural that she would turn to him for comfort.

“Wait.”

She turned back towards him.

“If you do your homework and promise to stay silent, then you can stay.”

Almost as if Christmas came early, she beamed, nodding her head before flying so fast that it momentarily lifted some of the papers off of his desk.

When she came back, despite having just as much work as before, Trunks hid his smile in the palm of his hand.

Despite everything, it was nice to have her back again.

**Author's Note:**

> The Law of Thelema states: _“Do what thou wilt shall be the whole of the Law.”_
> 
> This was fun.
> 
> Edit: Yes, I forgot, I was actually inspired by a really well done short comic strip (manga strip?) of Trupan. It was so soft and squishy I wanted to cri...it's by @rururice, check out their channel if you want ^^


End file.
